Clamorous, Unspoken Words
by Kaizoku-nii-chan
Summary: Based off of dwindlingflamez headcannon on tumblr, "The first time Aomine and Kagami have sex missionary style, Kagami cries because there's something in Aomine's eyes that scream "I love you" louder than any of them could verbally."


They'd done this countless times, but this time was going to be different.

"Oi Bakagami, turn over."

Anxiety ripped through the redhead's chest like a bolt of lightning. _'Turn over? That would mean I would see his face. That would mean he would see my face. That would mean we would see everything.'_

"Kagami."

His muscles remained locked in position, on his hands and knees facing the wall. He couldn't look at him right now. Not like this.

Large hands roamed across his back, traversing to his sides where they gripped tightly. Kagami felt himself being flipped over.

"Open your eyes Kagami," Aomine murmured, his soft lips placing gentle kisses across his cheek and temple. Kagami's eyes remained stubbornly shut.

He heard a resigned sigh and the weight on his lap shifted as the man straddling him leaned over to grab the tiny bottle from the bedside table.

Red eyes cracked open to watch as the large figure of Aomine Daiki applied generous amounts of lube to his cock. His tanned hands swept over the shaft, jerking it a few times in order to fully smear the liquid over it. Once satisfied, he lifted himself up and shifted back from Kagami's legs, wrapping one around his waist and placing the other over his shoulder.

Dark blue eyes connected with red as the Touou ace kissed down Kagami's leg, over his calf, biting the inside of his thigh. Each kiss had a purpose. Each kiss electrified every nerve from his spine all the way to his toes. Kagami's breathing came out in shallow breaths, those blue eyes never breaking contact with his own as each devilish kiss came closer and closer to his groin. Unblinking.

"S-stop looking at me like that."

His request went ignored and he gasped as Aomine licked the base of his cock fully with the flat of his tongue. Kagami squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. He could still feel Aomine's steely gaze on him as he continued licking across his hipbone, dipping his tongue into his belly button, tracing the muscles of his abdomen.

Aomine's mouth traveled further up the redhead's body, stopping briefly to abuse his hardened nipples. He pulled the bud into his mouth, sucking and nibbling until it became red, paying the other one the same attention. His sinful mouth continued further up his body, tongue glazing wetly over collar bones, the tip playing with the redhead's Adam's apple, which bobbed up and down as he gulped. Teeth came out to bite the tender flesh of his neck, marking him. Each lick over sensitive skin elicited a small gasp, a moan, a sharp intake of breath. Streaks of pleasure raced down to his dick, which sat heavily against his stomach, leaking precum.

Aomine finally reached eye level with Kagami's face, his body looming completely over the redhead's so that it was the only thing he saw. Kagami turned his face away to the side, unable to handle such attentiveness directed at his naked body. His hands, which were laying on either side of his head, slipped under the pillow and he turned his face into it. Aomine sat up again with another sigh, hand lightly tracing Kagami's forehead.

"What's wrong idiot, why're you acting so shy?"

"I'm not shy. I just don't understand why we have to do it like this."

Aomine's thumb brushed his bottom lip. "I need to see your face. I have to know what you look like when I'm inside of you."

Kagami didn't reply, his body flushing brilliantly. Aomine leaned down closer to his ear.

"I want you to see how good you make me feel."

Sitting back up, Aomine re-adjusted the leg on his shoulder, his other hand coming down to play with the redhead's entrance experimentally. He'd already prepared him prior. Fingers had plunged deep, curling against his prostate, leaving him breathless. His insides turned to jelly.

"Stop messing around and get on with it," Kagami ground out through gritted teeth. He couldn't take much more teasing. Between the demanding kisses and heated gazes, his body was already on its way to completion.

The corner of Aomine's mouth quirked upward and he aligned the tip of his cock with Kagami's entrance. Sparing him one last questioning glance, he sunk into him wholly. Both of them let out the breath they'd been holding, the sound of their labored breathing mingling with the air. Aomine waited for Kagami's body to adjust.

"Get moving, asshole."

Aomine chuckled as he pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained inside, then plunged back in roughly. Kagami gasped as his eyes fluttered open, his vision jolted as Aomine thrust into him ruthlessly. He could feel the dark male's flat stomach, slick with sweat, sliding against his own with each movement, hear his grunting coupled with his pounding. Kagami tried to hold in all of his embarrassing gasps and whimpers, but then Aomine changed his position so that he sat back on his knees and gripped Kagami's hips, raising his body slightly off of the bed as he continued fucking him.

"A-ah...fuck," Kagami choked out as Aomine's cock hit his prostate repeatedly. He felt his cock twitch inside of him, and Aomine's movements slowed.

"Kagami look at me."

Kagami closed his eyes again and shook his head defiantly. He felt the body on top of him lean forward, his leg sliding off of his shoulder and falling helplessly to the bed. Two dark-skinned hands held both sides of his face, turning it forward to confront the man who currently held his heart, his everything, in his possession.

A simple kiss was planted upon his lips. "Taiga please."

Resolve evaporating, Kagami slowly lifted the lids of his eyes.

He immediately felt as if a weight had been dropped onto his chest. Dilated pupils kept his gaze locked as they shined with every emotion he didn't want to admit was being shared between the two of them.

Thrust. _I need you. _Thrust. _Don't leave me._ Thrust. _I love you._

Aomine fucked him nice and slow, his cock surging deep, his back arching with each stroke, his ass winding up and down with each motion. A lump formed in the back of Kagami's throat as he lay there, transfixed by every stimulus that hit his senses. Aomine's smell, Aomine's face, the taste of his lips as he leaned forward to kiss him after every movement, his muscles that bunched and strained under his skin from his efforts, the guttural moans that slipped past his lips.

"_So good...too good. Amazing. God I need you. Kagami."_

Kagami choked on a sob as warm tears trickled down the sides of his face. It was too much. Too heavy on his heart. Too wonderful. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve _him._

_"Kagami."_

He looked up as his lover watched him, tangling their legs together, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, arching up into his body to get closer, more, more, _fucking more._

"A-aomine I-"

"Yes, let me hear more of your voice Kagami."

Quiet sobs mixed with his moans as he arched his body upwards, drawing in more pleasure, tears continuing to slowly fall. Those hands remained on his face, thumbs smoothly wiping the corner of his eyes. Aomine captured his lips in another mind numbing kiss. A not so foreign tongue twisted wetly with his own.

"I...unn...shit," his voice was hoarse, his body writhing in pure bliss.

_"TAIGA."_

"Fuck, I'm not gonna last. I-I'm-"

Aomine's thrusts became faster, more brutal, as Kagami's orgasm creeped back up his spine and through his legs, down to his feet. He grabbed his cock, which still lay between him and Aomine, and took a firm hold, jerking himself to his climax. His body exploded with his orgasm, stong tremors raging through his muscles as Aomine pounded away at him, resting his head against his shoulder. He soon reached his climax as well, cumming warmly over Kagami's stomach. He balanced his weight on top of him and eventually settled down on Kagami's side, hooking their legs together, wrapping his arm across his waist. For a few moments only the sounds of their heavy gasps marched through the air. Aomine's eyes never left Kagami's face. Kagami kept his eyes closed, wishing the bed would swallow him whole. He'd fucking _cried _for christ's sake. What the hell was that about?

Aomine's hand came over to turn his head to face him. Kagami reluctantly opened his eyes. Amazement, adoration, _love_, were what stared back at him. There was no mocking smirk on his lover's face. There were no pokes or jabs at his vulnerability. There were simply mutual feelings, between two basketball idiots, two rivals, two lovers.


End file.
